disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vitani’s Roar!
'Vitani’s Roar! '''is the 20th episode of Season 54. Summary While Kion, Rani, Connor, and their friends try to make out on how to defeat Zira and her army, Vitani has been having nightmares about her mother, seeing her in her reflection, and starts having doubts about being the new leader of the new Lion Guard and is afraid of using the Roar, so to solve her problem, she and her Lion Guard go to the king of the Tree of Life for some advice. Plot The episode begins with Kion, Rani, and Connor talking to Mufasa about Zira’s return, and Connor says that it’s his fault for bringing Zira back with his magic without knowing it just as Rani tells him that neither did they and the rest of the Night Pride and PJ Lion Guard as she remarks that they went along with him to the Etherlands to rescue Owlette when Makucha and his friends captured her and used her as bait to lure them in so they can use Connor as Catboy and his magic without them knowing. Kion agrees with his mate and notes that it’s not all his human brother’s fault, as Makucha and his friends were planning to use him (Connor) all along to bring Zira back and Connor thanks Kion and Rani, but still thinks it's his fault. Then with a sigh, Kion asks Mufasa how they can defeat Zira now that she’s back as Mufasa reminds his grandson that he and Simba had banished Zira and her pride from the Pridelands and the Outlands before, and that Kiara and Zira’s son, Kovu, has made peace between the lions of the Pridelands and the Outsiders before Zira’s death, then says with certainty that they can defeat Zira and her new army, just as long as they know that the answer lies within all four lands, and themselves. Meaning that together, with all their friends from all different lands of the Circle of Life, they can and will defeat Zira like how the Pridelanders defeated Scar and his former army. After Mufasa disappears after Kion thanks him, Ullu appears and lands, telling Queen Rani and King Kion that five lionesses from the Pridelands have just arrived through the portal to the Tree of Life. Kion realizes that must be Vitani and her Lion Guard and Connor asks what they were doing here at the Tree of Life, as the three decide to go and find out. When they arrived, Kion, Rani, and Connor find Vitani and her concerned Lion Guard waiting outside the tree just as Kion asks Tazama what’s going on before noticing how tired the new Lion Guard leader looks. Kasi tells Kion and Rani to forgive them but Vitani hasn't been having a goodnight sleep last night as she had a nightmare, and Connor says in question and a raised eyebrow “A nightmare?” Just then, Vitani let's out a yawn before turning to face the king, queen, and their royal advisor and apologizing to them for having to come here in the Tree of Life being so tired after the quick trip through the portal just when Kion asks her what's wrong. Nodding to Kasi to let her explain, the fastest tells the three that Vitani has not been sleeping well ever since Zira returned, which explains how Kasi meant by nightmare. Connor steps up and apologizes as he says that, before Kion and Rani could say anything to stop him, it was his fault for bringing Zira back with his magic, surprising Vitani and her Lion Guard as Vitani asks if he did and he replies that he didn’t mean to, as it’s just that he didn’t knew that his magic would bring the evil lioness back. Shooting a glare at Connor, Shabaha berates at him but Kion defends him by telling her that it’s not all Connor’s fault, as he believes that bringing Zira back was an accident, but Shabaha didn’t look convinced as she continues by saying that accident or not, it’s his own human brother’s fault and notes that if Zira was still with them, then she (Shabaha) would tell her that she (Zira) was right about humans being nothing but trouble, especially humans born with magic. That made Connor feel shameful just as Vitani snaps at Shabaha "enough!" and adds that she heard what Kion said about Connor bringing her mother back without meaning to, as it was an accident. Thank goodness both lion leaders were on Connor’s side. But with a huff, Shabaha replies curtly "whatever" and walks away with Kasi, Imara, and Tazama while she mutters something about not believing that Kion would welcome a human to the royal family. After the three lionesses have left, Vitani is alone with Kion, Rani, and Connor as she apologizes for Shabaha's outburst and that things been really tough for Zira's pride and the PJ Lion Guard ever since their first battle. Forgivingly, Connor replies with a small smile that it's no big deal while waving it away, although he was beginning to believe that Shabaha might be right just as Vitani tells him to not listen to her (Shabaha) before asking Kion if he can help her as he accepts her requests and leads her inside the tree for a talk of advice. Characters * Vitani * Kion * Rani * Connor/Catboy * Mufasa * Tazama * Kasi * Imara * Shabaha * Amaya/Owlette * Greg/Gekko * Dylan/Armadylan * Angellica/Aquafish * Luna/Luna Girl Trivia * ''The Lion King 2: Simba’s Pride and Battle For the Pridelands from The Lion Guard are mentioned in this episode. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 54 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Vitani Category:Episodes focusing on the Lion Guard Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Zira Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes that need images